internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Jaydev Unadkat
| birth_place = Porbandar, Gujarat, India | nickname = Prince of Porbandar | batting = Right-hand bat | bowling = Left arm medium-fast | role = Bowler | international = true | onetest = true | testdebutdate = 16 December | testdebutyear = 2010 | testdebutagainst = South Africa | testcap = 267 | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 24 July | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = 197 | lastodidate = 21 November | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | odishirt = 77 | t20idebutdate = 18 June | t20idebutyear = 2016 | t20idebutagainst = Zimbabwe | t20icap = 64 | lastT20Iagainst = Bangladesh | lastT20Idate = 18 March | lastT20Iyear = 2018 | T20Ishirt = 77 (formerly 88) | club1 = Saurashtra | year1 = 2010–present | club2 = Kolkata Knight Riders | year2 = 2010–2012 | club3 = Royal Challengers Bangalore | year3 = 2013 | club4 = Delhi Daredevils | year4 = 2014–2015 | clubnumber4 = 77 | club5 = Kolkata Knight Riders | year5 = 2016 | clubnumber5 = 77 | club6 = Rising Pune Supergiants | year6 = 2017 | clubnumber6 = 77 | clubnumbers = 88 | club7 = Rajasthan Royals | year7 = 2018 | clubnumber7 = 77 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 2 | bat avg1 = 2.00 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 1* | deliveries1 = 156 | wickets1 = 0 | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 7 | runs2 = – | bat avg2 = – | 100s/50s2 = –/– | top score2 = – | deliveries2 = 312 | wickets2 = 8 | bowl avg2 = 26.12 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 4/41 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 57 | runs3 = 901 | bat avg3 = 18.02 | 100s/50s3 = 0/3 | top score3 = 92 | deliveries3 = 10,032 | wickets3 = 181 | bowl avg3 = 27.65 | fivefor3 = 10 | tenfor3 = 2 | best bowling3 = 7/41 | catches/stumpings3 = 17/– | column4 = T20I | matches4 = 10 | runs4 = 0 | bat avg4 = - | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = - | deliveries4 = 208 | wickets4 = 14 | bowl avg4 = 21.50 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 3/38 | catches/stumpings4 = 1/– | date = 24 December | year = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/india/content/player/390484.html ESPNcricinfo }} Jaydev Dipakbhai Unadkat (born 18 October 1991) is an Indian cricketer. He plays for the Indian national team and for Rajasthan Royals in the Indian Premier League and also for Saurashtra in domestic cricket. He has also represented India for the Under-19 Cricket World Cup. External links * Jaidev Unadkat's profile page on Wisden * Jaydev Unadkat Royal Challenger Category:Indian cricketers Category:India Test cricketers Category:India One Day International cricketers Category:India Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:Living people Category:1991 births